dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fille D'Eche
Fille D'Eche is a side character and enemy within the High School DxD universe of L-137 She is also part of the shared omniverse of L-137, within Lance Tennant's works. A strange, alluring girl of abnormal, yet possess sexually desirable qualities, she is often the main target of an assassination attempt, though almost all of them failed. Appearance Fille has fairly pale skin, accompanied with long black hairstyle, a hime-cut and dark brown colored eyes. Her eyes are sometimes seen turning red when she activates her powers. Despite being raised in such poor conditions, she wears a rather casual, yet expensive high school uniform which highlights her feminine beauty to a great extent. Her uniform consists of a red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button-up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie, and black/grey nylon colored stockings. She also has brown colored loafers with black soles. With her makeup, she often sports red lipstick and has red painted fingernails. She wears a ring around her left thumb. Personality Fille is shown to be a very charming and charismatic character on the outside, consistently attracting the affection or interest of those around her, young or old, male or female. Not only is she able to befriend those who previously disliked her, but she is also able to catch even the slightest of insecurity and conviction, a trait that she has inherited from her mother. Every time she notices a sense of false accusation, or a sort of cheating in their way of life, she turns into a vicious and unpredictable sadist, which is shown when her eyes turn red and frighten her opponents. Though she is typically very friendly towards anyone, she abstains from acting this way when she uses her perceptiveness to expose her victims acting out of line. She is capable of doing this even after only a couple of rounds of analysis. While doing this, she may unabashedly condemn the person and their ways, preferring honesty over politeness in such cases. Despite the disadvantage, she faces when others cheat, she does not concede. This is largely due to the fact that she does not seem to experience fear or anxiety from facing against powerful opponents, no matter the power difference. In fact, it gives her an unusual impulsive thrill. Because of this, she tends to agitate her victims whenever necessary, even if she has nothing to rely on but deduction and luck. Though this can sometimes end in her loss or death, she is emotionally unaffected by the results; she simply uses her loss or gains a means to further indulge her impulsive and narcissistic habit. She seems to be fairly aware of her eccentricities and that her way of messing around with people doesn't follow normal conduct. As such she rejoices when people support her or encourage her, especially those close to her, greatly valuing their friendship, albeit in her own ways. History Born from a narcissistic alcoholic father and an impulsive troubled mother, she has been conceived the moment that her parents came abroad to see each other for the first time. Even after Fille was born, she experienced a rough childhood from both parents, whilst also dealing with the sexual issues of her father. During her times being in their care, she has been shifted back and forth from her parents whenever they had the chance, with the choice of transferring her through countless schools and getting conflicted with her parent's irresponsible job skills. The countless jobs would often range from her father's inability to function as a proper hospital employee, and her mother, an unsuccessful shop owner, trying to manage a group of youngsters who couldn't give two shits about her position. On Fille's bad days, her father would always go out to get drunk in nearby bars almost every day, while her mother would go to rave parties during each weekend she could, and flashy mob groups to get high. Both of her parents apparently refused to care and tend for the young Fille, using any sort of drugs and events to distract themselves from facing the problems head, which became one of Fille's inherited traits. This timeline of events left her alone for most of her life to her own mischief, and to take care of her own problems. She was often called out by both the father and mother for being a mistake for some time whenever her parents came back, often being called a "Failure", yet never been able to find a life outside the lives of said parents. In her venture across the DxD Universe L-137, she tries to help Issei Hyoudou with his promises of dating all the women in his own harem but ended up killing 50% of all possibilities of any Issei, or any counterpart that would resemble his position in any given story; out of existence. For each Issei Hyoudou within any given timeline, and Rias Gremory; Fille has single-handedly wiped out half of them. For Fille, she didn't mind one bit, for it was just something that came to her naturally. Powers and Abilities - Failure Power: This is an ability accomplished when she is tasked with regular jobs or orders, she has the ability to fail in the most spectacular way in terms of physical aspects or tasks that she attempts to do. Whenever she tries to achieve with the said ability, its effect will backfire on her, in the weirdest, and interesting way. This is best described as a metaphor of a flower on the ground that she spots. If she tries to pick up a flower from the ground by grabbing its plant stem, the flower will not budge, no matter how hard it's pulled. She can try for as long as she wants, trying it from different angels of pulling a flower up, but it will still not budge. Her Failure Power alone is strong enough to exceed some of the Ancient Beings, as she is originally not of this world, only limited by the Apocrypha - Precognition: Thanks to her abnormal nature of fitting in certain aspects of the human limit, She has gained the ability to sense the future events of what might happen, and all possible outcomes that can happen in result to her actions. She can use this ability to prepare for any sort of troubled traps or discover a sort of elaborate ruse that her enemies might set up, and use it to her advantage. '- Teleportation:' By envisioning her place in the world of where she wants to go, she can teleport to that place instantaneously without leaving a single trace of her essence anywhere. Working in the same way as a demonic teleporter, she can place her presence towards her desired location, shifting from two places simultaneously, and appearing before her location, all accomplished in a matter of seconds. VS Battle Tiering Tier: 1-C Name: 'Fille D'Eche '''Origin: '''Universe L-137 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Classification: '''Human/Ancient Being Hybrid (speculated) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Failure Power, Precognition, Teleportation '''Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiversal Level '(has been able to wipe out 50% versions of Issei Hyoudous all across the dimensions, and has brought the Ancient Beings to kneel before her multiple times.) '''Speed: '''Human Reaction Times '''Striking Strength: '''Unknown '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '''Durability: '''Human Level '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: Extended Melee Range | Low Complex Multiversal Level Standard Equipment: Deck of Cards Intelligence: '''Poor (doesn't know much about the world around her, merely acts on impulse) '''Weaknesses: *Rashelton : Due to his nature of being a litch, she can be taken down in that way. *Smart Thinking: This is how Danton Greenbeck and John D'Arc was able to take her down, despite the drastic differences in power. Trivia * This character is inspired by Yumeko Jabami from Kakegurui, with traits based on real-life sadists * This specific work has been given permission by the original owner to use under the name of Lance Tennant.